Crimson Puppet
by MoonxStar
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter One-shots...warning Slash, Het, Angst and all that. Inspired by "If Wishes Were Thestrals by Kamerreon
1. Crimson

Crimson

by: -MoonxStar-

* * *

It would be so easy "Don't" So easy. "Please, don't do this" Just one cut and its all over. "Don't do it."

Why? Sirius isn't here anymore

"You have so much to do" What have they done for me? "Please, its not worth it" Such a pretty color...

When Remus Lupin came into the room, he screamed. Because on the bed lay the body of his dead cub with crimson blood all over him.

* * *

-MoonxStar-: ok, I know this sucked, but I had to do it because I needed this for the tittle....so.............yeah...pleas go to the next one I promise its better. :)


	2. Puppet

Puppet

by: -MoonxStar-

* * *

The small green-eyed puppet dances as the strings pull at its body. Right, left, up, down, turn, fall.

The tiny arm of the puppet fell. I could see the chips and cracks on the little black haired puppet.

People laugh.

Why do they do this? Cant they see that the puppet is hurt? Don't they care?

No, of course not. As long as the puppet can perform, they don't care what happens to it. As long as the puppet is moving as the strings pull him, they don't care.

What will happen after the show?

They will destroy the puppet, its useless now.

So why can't the puppet cut it self free?

Because without the strings it can not move.

My eyes saddened and watered slightly.

Never to be free. Always trapped. Trapped in the fate of a puppet.

* * *

-MoonxStar- Hey guys!!! Long time no see!!! Sorry that I didn't update in sooooo long on anything, but i'll try my best with this fic ^^ Oh and i'd like to thank my friend Anu for giving me this idea (the chapters idea) Thank you for reading!


	3. I win

I win

by: -MoonxStar-

* * *

"Run, keep running" said a little voice in the back of my head.

I kept on running, desperately trying to get away. I didn't concentrate on anything besides to movement of my feet. Kept pushing myself, hoping not to be caught.

"Faster" urged the same voice. I pushed students out of the way, trying to get away from my persuer. I made it to the 4th floor and turned a corner sharply.

"Watch where your going!"

Looking up I was met with the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Sorry Dray, can't chat, 'his' chasing me" I said while running again. It wasn't long before I started to hear the soft pitter-patter of another pair of feet running after me.

"His almost here" a quiet voice warned. I started to panic, from the beginning I knew that he would catch me, he always did. As the person finally reached me, he took a hold of my hands and then pinned them on top of my head.

I struggled, trying to get away from the tall figure pinning me to the cold floor. Finally giving up, I settled for glaring at the dark skinned male as he smirked.

Chuckling he leaned in close and whispered "I win" with that statement I was silenced by his lips devouring mine. Trying, to resist him for a few seconds I finally gave in and allowed him to take control.

After a few more minuets of making out he pulled away with a perfectly dark smirk on his lips.

I pouted and half-heartedly glared at my 6 month boyfriend. "No fair Blaise, you cheated!" I said sulking.

Hearing him chuckle I was going to retort back until he threw me over his shoulders as our friends were giggling and throwing wolf-whistles our way.

Turning a dark crimson I struggled against his hold before deciding to just enjoy my time. After all, Blaise Zanbini always wins.

And I wasn't really protesting.

* * *

-MoonxStar- Hey guys, tell me what you thought ok? This is the first time I'm writing slash pairing (on my other stories, they have just found each other, so no action there) Please leave reviews and help me make this better. Thank you :D


	4. Lies

Lies

by: -MoonxStar-

* * *

I believed him, he was my everything, everything I had left. I pushed all my friends and family away, just to be with him. And he lied

"I won't lie to you, I promise"

Oh how many times had he said those same words to me? How many times had he tricked me in all of this?

"I'll never leave you"

Lies. How many other hearts have you broken? Making that same promise?

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again"

I know your lying, but why do I take you back? Why do I forgive you knowing you will betray me again?

"I love you"

I love you too, and that is my biggest mistake...

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Just so you know, this is talking about Draco and Harry. Knowing that I like submissive Harry, you guess whos who :)


	5. Mask

Masks

By: -MoonxStar-

I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

"Who are you?" such a simple question, but can anyone answer it? Truthfully? Do the millions of people in the world know who they are?

Masks, there are millions of masks in the world. People wear them everyday. They wear them when their happy, when their sad, angry, lustful, depressed, emotional. You never are truly yourself.

You put up a mask for your friends, trying not to scare them away. Admit it, you never are 100% yourself with them.

You put up a mask at your work, acting friendly when all you wanna tell them is to fuck off.

You put up a mask at school, trying to fit in with the world called a society. Not to be shunned, or talked bad about.

You even put up a mask at home. To your parents, your siblings, your wife, husband, kids.

Why is it that everyone does this? To fit in? To be noticed? To be popular? To stand out? Why do people do this? Are they happy?

Every time you put on a mask, its like braking your true self. And as time goes by, you don't even know who you are anymore. All these fragments, little pieces of you everywhere.

Are you the optimist, who always smiles? Are you the loner who cries at night? Are you the teenager, who just wants to live peacefully? Are you the broken person, who wants what was in the past? Are you the strong who stands up for what you believe in? Are you the child who cries at night? Are you the adult, who regrets every mistake they made?

You never are truly yourself.

So I ask again, who are you?

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Yeah, I realized nothing Harry Potter related here, well, unless you squint and turn your head sideways...no? still not working? Oh well, I tried


End file.
